Happy Endings Are for Fairytales
by Naiya246
Summary: He untangled me from a web of routine lonesomeness, only to tangle me back up in him, wrapping us around each other like the insistent vines that grow along the sides of old buildings. The missing piece to my puzzle that I never knew existed. ItaNaru


**Edit Update: **1/6/2011

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto. Obviously.

Oneshot:

Self explanatory.

Warnings:

Rated M for Yaoi, sexual situations.

Pairing:

Itachi/Naruto

Author's Note:

This was written as a present for Imperial Mint.

I want to thank Agni and Imperial Mint, for Beta-ing this one-shot and putting up with my ridiculous grammar, spelling errors and not to mention the questionable,_ "What the f*ck did I mean when I wrote that non-English word…?"_

I'm rather ashamed of how this story looked before Agni got it and her nit picking couldn't have been more appreciated. So this is dedicated to her as well.

**Summary:**

He untangled me from a web of routine lonesome, only to tangle me up, wrapping us around each other like the insistent vines always growing along the sides old buildings. The ones where, even when you hacked and cut them up to pieces, you knew the next time you looked there would be the immortal vines, going on for eternity; unwavering and holding tightly to life.

Happy Endings Are for Fairytales

.

.

_I never gave a whole lot of thought to my future. Once I realized that my hope of becoming Hokage was nothing more than an unrealistic dream, the dream of a boy crying out for attention. If I couldn't measure up to the position of Hokage, the next reasonable option for me was Anbu. It had required a lot of skill and hard work, but somehow I'd managed my way up to Anbu Captain. _

_The same could be said about my sexual preference._

_I never had to think about what my body and mind craved, aside from my career aspirations. The option of boy or girl, never presented itself to me and I naturally took to my surroundings, latching onto the first pretty girl I came across._

_The first crush I ever had was Sakura Haruno; the beautiful pink haired kunoichi who was always out of my league. I wouldn't realize until I got older that a crush was exactly that, a fleeting and heartbreaking feeling of unrequited 'love'. _

_Yet, I barely batted an eyelash when the feelings went away._

_I'm not sure if they diminished with time or disappeared all at once. All I know is that one day, my love for Sakura no longer existed._

_Still, I always assumed I'd adjust to a life of constant missions, occasionally feeding off the happiness of my friends. I found comfort in their fulfilling lives as I continued on, always alone._

_It's just the way life had always been for me, and to be honest, I was okay with it._

_Yet, as I stared into a hard gaze that possessed a passion I never thought possible; I was aware that similar emotions were pouring out of my very being. I couldn't help but wonder; how couldn't I have considered this scenario? Could I carry on with life after feeling this and hope things would just return to normal?_

_In the depths of my mind, the thought alone was disconcerting. _

_It was impossible._

_He untangled me from a web of routine lonesomeness, only to tangle me back up in him. He wrapped us around each other like the insistent vines that always grew on the walls of old buildings. The ones that, even as you hacked and cut them up into pieces, you knew would persist and grow anew; the immortal vines would go on for eternity, unwaveringly holding on to life._

_This _thing_ between us was like those vines. Persistent and impossible to ignore. _

_I didn't have much time to think of petty things such as plants though. At least not, when teeth were tugging lightly on my ear and a firm body was aligning perfectly with my own. Our bodies met with a sudden familiarity, as though a missing puzzle piece had just snapped into place. It was a piece that had been missing all my life. _

_For once, I wanted to be selfish. I wanted to let go and hand over control. To let this, whatever _this _was, happen._

_It felt so right... even if it should've been felt wrong._

_So, I did exactly what I always wanted to, but never partook in. I gave into my desires. _

_Only then did I truly become undone._

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Everyone has their good days and their bad.

Naruto mostly experienced the…less enjoyable days.

For Naruto, waking up every day was a challenge. He would fight off the inevitable dawn, squeezing his eyes tightly and hoping it would vanish. If only he could disappear into a dark abyss and awaken in an alternate life… a life where the actions of others didn't weigh so heavily on his shoulders; a life where he could feel peace.

In the past, the villager's backs were all that Naruto saw. Their cold dismissal had tormented him when he was a young child. But, he was never a mere child to them, was he?

To _them_, to the villagers, he was a demon. He was the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Kyuubi, contrary to popular belief, wasn't as evil as he'd been made out to be. Of course, a demon could only be so innocent. However, to attack a village, when no personal gain would come out of it seemed pointless, even for a creature of malice like the Nine-tails.

This, as it turned out, was true.

Although Naruto was sure that Kyuubi hadn't frolicked in a field of daisies happily before being summoned, he didn't subscribe to mindless destruction. The thought alone seemed quite ridiculous, considering that Kyuubi was a creature of _some _intelligence.

That was enough for Naruto to suspect that there had to be something more to the attack of Konoha.

He'd been forced to sit through almost an hour of storytelling. It was replay of the night's happenings from a different point of view. It was the Kyuubi's version of that tragic event.

Kyuubi's memory was hardly consistent. Everything he experienced after being summoned was overpowered by a feeling of sudden, pure rage. There was a vague impression of evil red eyes; more sinister than his but everything else was lost in his anger-induced haze. Kyuubi's mind cleared a bit only when the Forth Hokage confronted him. He had seen the Uchiha Madara standing amongst the red fur, just above his forehead, reflected in those determined blue eyes.

Kyuubi had let out a powerful roar, frustrated with being unable to control his own actions, barely noting the relentless whipping of his own tails, taking down a good share of the Leaf's ninja. What he did notice was a blinding pain that assaulted him and a bright light as he was sealed away into a young child.

Naruto had been somewhat stunned towards the beginning of the story. When he let the words sink in, he realized Kyuubi had no reason to lie to him. If anything, he'd expected the fox to brag about the mass amount of destruction he caused.

Even after learning the truth about the attack on the village, Naruto never uttered a word of Kyuubi's innocence and he never would. The last thing he needed was the villagers to believe that he was being swayed by the demon inside him.

It was truly ironic.

The reason for his being alone in the first place, the Kyuubi, was the closest thing to family Naruto had as a child. When the seal called Naruto before the large cage, he found that his loneliness faded away for a short time. Kyuubi's mere company chased away a bit of the dark cloud always hanging over Naruto's head.

Moments like these, where Naruto felt at peace, progressed with the addition of Iruka into his small circle. Then Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke followed soon after.

Now though, Naruto felt he didn't have the right to call them his friends anymore. The "_Naruto" _they'd become so accustomed to no longer existed. The carefree, simple- minded, low-level ninja they'd all come to love couldn't possibly exist in their harsh world. A world where loyalty to your village and honing your skills could barely promise you would live to see another day.

Naruto's nonchalant front was just that, a mask of happiness to please the people around him.

It wasn't done to hide his true talent, although the mask served a double purpose in that respect, but more to help his precious people feel at ease. He picked up the weight of their burdens and carried it on his own.

Thinking about his team, of Sasuke in particular, Naruto felt his mood darken a bit. Ever since Itachi proved to be innocent and Sasuke returned to Konoha, everything had changed. Their relationship was tense and strained at best, although mostly nonexistent. It seemed ignoring the gap between them was a better fix than talking it out.

Sasuke had surprisingly been the one to initiate any type of productive activity to renew they severed friendship. But, shockingly enough, Naruto had been the one to shoot down his former best friend every time. Maybe, the gap between them was just too wide… Shaking his head to himself, Naruto knew this to be untrue. In reality, he wasn't sure why he dismissed Sasuke so adamantly. It hurt to watch Sasuke flinch or tense slightly at Naruto's emotionless reply to his advances. Nevertheless, Naruto had to admit that he was pleased to see that Sasuke wasn't made of stone as he tried to portray. He would never intentionally hurt someone close to him, it wasn't in his character, but one could say that Naruto and Sasuke were not close.

From the point of view of an outsider, it probably seemed as if Naruto was being too harsh.

Sasuke and Naruto both knew he wasn't, though. Sasuke deserved every bit of that bitter treatment and worse. Considering the rest of the village fell short on hatred towards the youngest Uchiha; Naruto was pleased to pick up the slack.

It was his way of saying, _"you hurt me more than you can imagine, so fuck off until I'm ready to forgive you."_

Naruto hoped Sasuke would stop trying all together.

Yet, he continued to hope that Sasuke would keep trying. Just to prove he cared enough not to give up.

Naruto was working so hard to keep people at a distance because it was necessary. His friends and the village couldn't know his true strength. If they did, it would then become his weakness.

The less they knew the better it would be for everyone.

Giving one last attempt at allowing the darkness to suck him in, Naruto gave a defeated grunt and gracefully prepared himself for another day.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

So maybe…

Just _maybe…_

No. Naruto definitely had led himself into a bit of a pickle. He had almost completed the mission with his ANBU team when he felt a few chakra signatures tailing them. Assuming it was an easy fix; Naruto ordered his team to continue ahead. At first, they showed a bit of resistance, unwilling to leave their captain behind to fend for himself. Ultimately, they decided Naruto could handle it alone and resumed traveling at a steady pace towards home.

Naruto gracefully landed on the ground without a sound. His gaze followed his retreating comrades a while before he tore it away to focus on his task. He pulled out a few kunai after deeming his katana unnecessary and spread his legs to steady his stance; waiting.

Eventually the shinobi came, thrusting their bodies immediately into a battle. A battle that Naruto won, taking the small group out with relative ease.

Then a few more ninjas followed.

When a few had turned into a few more and then some, he could admit he was surprised.

Naruto wasn't someone who could be easily defeated. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time it had ever happened since becoming an ANBU. Yet here he was, facing the only one left standing from his attackers; defeat seemed like a real possibility. Naruto didn't think this…_thing…_could be called a human. The dark skinned shinobi easily towered three feet over Naruto's own six feet of height. Naruto stared at the mass of muscles, not sure whether to be impressed or terrified. He was certain that if he reached out to wrap his arms around the creature, they wouldn't even make past his biceps.

Naruto's opponent had yet to reveal any Jutsu and his intelligence seemed to rival that of a blade of grass. This, on a normal day would benefit Naruto greatly, _if_ he hadn't exhausted all his chakra on the shinobi scattered lifelessly around them. So now, with absolutely no chakra, and very little strength to stand, he was up against a mass of dumb, brute force.

Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance, finding it impossible to steer clear from these types of unlucky situations. It was becoming quite tedious in his opinion.

He barely noticed the arrival of a vaguely familiar presence. He ignored it in favor of watching the _Creature, _a name Naruto felt fit the ninja to a 'T', raise his unbelievably large fist to drop it back down in Naruto's direction.

Naruto had been waiting for this, an opening.

He pulled his katana from his back holster at impossible speeds, angling the blade straight towards the unprotected layer of skin covering Creature's heart. The gratification of a successful hit caused Naruto to tremble. The blade broke through skin and organ effortlessly and exited between two large shoulder blades.

Naruto's success, unfortunately, was short lived when the fist finally found its target. The extra dead weight behind the punch only added to the damage it did; they both slid to the blood stained ground. He watched Creature's eyes close as the life visibly left the giant, before Naruto's own conscious abandoned his weakened body.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

The first thing Naruto was aware of when coming back to reality was a warm, comfortable layer of blankets that were covering an equally warm and comfortable bed.

He was certain that he hadn't been fighting atop such luxury.

Obviously, someone had brought him here, wherever _here _was. He was sure he'd dealt a killing blow during the final fight with the enemy. The possibility of his opponent being the culprit, however unlikely that'd be had Creature not died, was dismissed.

Naruto was careful not to alert any occupants of the room he was awake, keeping his breathing slow and calm. Instead, he searched his brain for the possible identity of his captor.

The first person who came to mind was the worrywart, Sakura. If it had been Sakura, Naruto was sure her loud and insistent berating him for his carelessness would've awoken him. So, since he was still relaxing peacefully, Sakura was out of the question as well.

Any shinobi from Konoha, including his team, surely would've taken him back to the Leaf village. However, from the smell of it, Naruto knew he wasn't in home territory. The last thought hit him with a wave of unease, a reminder that although this person had helped him, they may not be friendly. He had known people to do what seemed like the nicest of things but only for their personal gain.

Naruto shifted –pretending to be asleep- and felt a set of bandages wrapped around him twist with the movement.

'Never let your guard down, no matter what the situation. It's too risky and leaves a shinobi, even one such as myself, vulnerable,' he thought to himself.

He focused intently on his surroundings, trying to find anything that would give away the position of his captor. He heard a small shuffle of bare feet against a carpeted floor, followed by the small squeaking of wood and glass. Moments later, Naruto found his nose was being assaulted by the smell of air just after a rainstorm. Clangs of hammers against nails, numerous shouts of vendors, and whispered gossip accompanied by both unfamiliar and familiar smells.

Judging by the growing warmth in the air, Naruto assumed that it was still early in the morning.

The shuffling sounded again and Naruto's eyes subconsciously moved under his lids towards the noise. If he could just find his clothes…

He moved his hand slowly and skillfully out from under the covers, reaching towards the side of his bedroll and patted lightly where he could reach. He encountered a dirt-crusted cloth, folded into a small, neat pile.

Who would fold a ripped and dirty uniform? It was, well…_dirty. _To Naruto, it seemed pointless.

Mentally shaking his head, Naruto snapped back into action, fingering the kunai pouch still attached to his pants. The noise began to grow, moving closer, until he felt his company kneel against the opposite side of his mattress. Long delicate fingers brushed across his bandages and Naruto felt a bead of sweat begin to form on his forehead. Slowly, the fingers began to peel the white gauze away until the material disappeared and the person moved away.

Naruto moved suddenly, with swiftness that very few could claim to track. He pressed his chest against a muscled back that, despite the long silky hair, assured Naruto this person was male.

Their roles of captor and captive now switched.

He pressed his kunai in a threatening manner against tender skin of a long neck, careful not to break skin. The only response Naruto received was a calm silence, as if his actions had been expected and the change of roles was allowed. It startled Naruto a bit. Either this person was strong enough to not take Naruto seriously or he had faith that Naruto wouldn't kill him.

Stray strands of black hair tickled Naruto's cheek as the man's head turned, very red, very familiar eyes regarding him with slight interest.

"Calm down Naruto-kun. My intentions were only to help." The rich, deep voice hit Naruto's ears and an unexplainable pleasure shot through him.

Pressing the kunai against his now identified hostage, he let the blade cut a faint line along the skin. Not enough for blood to flow, but it left an angry red mark in its wake.

Old habits die hard, Naruto would argue.

Some crimes couldn't be so easily forgotten. Especially when seeing someone who'd spent many years trying to capture and kill you, regardless of their reasons, one would be hard-pressed _not_ to react negatively.

Naruto let his weapon drop with his arm while he put some space between Itachi and himself. Millions of question ran through Naruto's head as he stared the older Uchiha. His curiosity remained unsatisfied though, since his voice seemed to be on a vacation. He watched in a slight daze, absently admiring Itachi's grace as he spun around to face Naruto. Holding up a roll of white bandage, Itachi silently showed he wasn't going to cause harm. Naruto dropped his head to stare at his unraveling gauze, a tint of embarrassed pink crossing his features.

The hands returned to Naruto's body, gently removing what was left of the old bandages, working to replace them with the new. If Itachi was surprised by the lack of wounds, ones that had been present just hours before, he didn't show it. The former ANBU captain opted to brush the pads of his fingertips along the unmarred skin of Naruto's chest instead.

For a ninja, it was quite a remarkable sight. The only scar lay in the shape of a deformed star, its white jagged edges sticking out against Naruto's natural tan.

Naruto felt a shiver of appreciation vibrate through his being before the absentminded ministrations ended. He risked opening blue eyes, not entirely sure when he'd closed them. Human contact, the kind that didn't involve bloodshed, was rare for him; he took the chance to relish it whenever he could. When his eyes came into focus, he found Itachi inspecting him. The look on his face was as if he was seeing something in a new light.

The blood bled back into Naruto's cheeks, and he cursed himself, trying his best to fight it.

"Why am I here?" Naruto's voice held more bravery than he was feeling. He would've given himself a pat on the back, deciding his unshaken voice could counteract the blush.

"I brought you here."

Naruto rolled his eyes slightly at the obvious response.

"Yes, but why? What's in it for you?"

At this, Itachi smirked slightly. "It just so happens, helping damsels in distress is my forte."

Once again, the blush returned, this one rivaling Hinata's during their Genin year; although, the color seemed to be more out of anger this time.

"I assure you, I would've been perfectly fine without your help-" Naruto was quickly cut off as Itachi rose to his feet, collecting the discarded material previously forgotten on the floor.

"While I'm sure what you say is true, you've been asleep almost two days. What would you have done had an enemy ninja come across your unconscious form?" The silence that followed seemed to be a good enough answer for Itachi. "I've just prepared some food, maybe you should put on something a bit more appropriate." He said, pointing to a larger pile of clothes not far from where Naruto was kneeling.

Naruto remained stock still for a while, unable to react. He just realized that he'd attempted to have an argument with _Uchiha Itachi_ clad only in a pair of boxers. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head and moved towards the varying shades of blue, black and grey clothes, trying to find the closest fit.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Itachi wasn't bad company, however surprising the realization was. He seemed to be less socially inept than Sasuke, regardless of his emotionless façade. A few glimpses of amusement, agitation and other emotions that Naruto could not place, would slip through occasionally, spurring Naruto on to cause more. Some would imagine striking up a conversation with one of the most powerful shinobi in the world to be quite difficult.

Naruto was always keen on proving people wrong.

It was amazing to watch the man in simple activities. There was never a word or movement wasted. Everything Itachi did had a purpose, and while it perturbed Naruto a bit, it intrigued him more. The glimpse of Itachi's pale wrist as he poured them tea made Naruto want to reach out and feel if the skin was as soft as it looked. Watching those long black lashes flutter, he couldn't help but marvel at the complete sense of calm and serenity Itachi portrayed. Even the way his lips barely touched the porcelain cup as he sipped his tea bespoke of innate elegance.

Naruto licked his own lips in a nervous gesture, trying to shake off the disturbing thoughts filtering through his mind.

"So…"

"Articulate as always Naruto-kun." Itachi smiled a bit when the only reaction to his little barb was a rise of the eyebrows. Naruto wasn't so easy to rile up anymore.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you come home?" Naruto asked. His voice didn't hold any accusations or hostility, only pure curiosity.

"Where is _home _for me, hm?" Itachi answered with a question of his own. Naruto looked a bit taken back, as he hadn't expected that reply. Itachi just continued, "I've lived most of my life away from Konoha as a missing ninja. Even if I was accepted back, I'm not sure how well I'd adapt going back to that life I remember so little of."

Mulling over the explanation, Naruto couldn't help but nod his head in understanding. It made sense. Officially, there was nothing stopping Itachi from returning to Konoha, as he had been proven innocent without a shadow of doubt. Even if Itachi was allowed back, there would be no shortage of hatred for the crimes Itachi committed while he was part of Akatsuki.

"It would make Sasuke happy, you know."

Itachi's eyebrow made a quirk of interest, "From what I've gathered from my sources, you don't care so much for my little brother anymore, am I wrong?"

"Maybe so, but it would make dealing with him a lot easier, that's for sure." Naruto sighed at the thought of returning home to a melodramatic Sasuke. The other Uchiha was probably sulking because of Naruto's absence and Sakura's motherly fussing.

He shuddered a bit. Sakura could be dangerous when needed, scary even.

"Are you cold?"

Naruto's eyes snapped open and out of his reminiscence.

"No." Naruto had to admit he was a little surprised by Itachi's concern for his well-being. That brought him back to his initial question. The one he'd been dying to ask before becoming fascinated by the dangerous man's calm presence. "Why?"

"You shivered-"

"No, I mean, why did you help me?" Once again, Naruto's voice carried only justified interest.

Itachi placed his teacup back on the table, looking for the honest answer to the man's question. "I thought we had already gone over this Naruto-kun." Naruto directed a small glare in his direction. Seeing that, Itachi easily realized that he needed to be serious and give a straight answer. "When I saw you lying there, it seemed wrong to leave you unattended, especially being so close to the border. An enemy ninja could've easily found you. My first instinct was to drop you somewhere where a Konoha ninja could find you. But, when I gathered you into my arms, I realized, or rather _thought, _your injuries were grave. So I brought you here to heal and allow you to leave when you saw fit."

Naruto held Itachi's gaze without faltering, searching for truthfulness. He nodded, satisfied with what he found and calmly placed his cup on the table. Naruto stood as he began to speak.

"I appreciate what you've done for me, I'm sorry if I've burdened you in any way. I'll get out of your way now that I'm in condition to travel back to Konoha. "

As he made his way over to the door- destroyed ANBU gear forgotten- he suddenly felt very unwelcome, like was invading in a very private man's life and he had no right to be here. Itachi had no reason to save him; he owed Naruto nothing and had no more ties with Konoha.

Naruto felt that the sooner he left, the better it would be for Itachi.

His thoughts deserted him suddenly when he was pushed harshly against the door and a hot breath warmed his ear.

Naruto's lips parted in shock. Experimentally, he moved his hand, putting it to the door in an attempt to push himself away. A strong grip quickly caught his hand and fingers intertwined with his own intimately. In a slow calculated movement, his assailant slipped their entwined hands up along the wood before moving onto the other, preventing Naruto from escaping.

Escape was the last thing from Naruto's mind, though. He was too preoccupied, wondering where this sudden intimacy came from.

The tremors returned when the mouth hovering just over his ear began to move, sinfully delicate words rolling of Itachi's tongue so beautifully.

Dark chocolate.

That's what Itachi's voice reminded Naruto of. Dark, subtly sweet and richly decadent, Itachi's voice hinted at something deeper, something enticingly sensual.

Itachi wasn't brash. He wasn't the one to jump into anything without thinking. His moves were calculated and planned. However, pinning Naruto to a door, with their hands intertwined above their heads, hadn't been something Itachi foresaw or planned. Truthfully, his actions couldn't even be explained.

It was sudden. Naruto's face had gone from relaxed to dejected and if Itachi had blinked, he was sure he would've missed it. He was unaware, however, of what he said that could make Naruto so eager to leave.

Without realizing what he was doing or why, Itachi let his body act on its own accord, landing him in his current position. He had Naruto trapped between his body and the door with no way out. Having someone pressed so intimately against his body caused emotions that hadn't affected him for years to resurface, breaking his normally cool exterior. As he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he felt Naruto shudder slightly against his body. Naruto's response, more than anything, had him throwing caution to the wind.

He let the last of his control slip.

"Don't you think it's rude to leave so suddenly after all my hospitality, Naruto-kun?"

Itachi's lips twitched a bit then formed into a full smirk as Naruto's breathe hitched, obviously affected by their closeness. Itachi massaged the small wrists in his grasp; his voice was a whisper but it still held a hint of command in it, "Stay."

Itachi's hands continued to caress Naruto's agile form, settling just above his chest, where the door prevented further exploration. He arched his back and slipped one hand across Naruto's stomach; flipping the smaller body around and taking in his flushed appearance. Those blue eyes, despite the surrender of Naruto's body, stayed guarded and defiant. Never the submissive type, from what Itachi remembered.

Abandoning the willing body, one hand cupped the side of Naruto's neck while the other resumed massaging. Itachi dragged one finger up Naruto's cheek softly, brushing across his temple and forehead, traveling down his nose and under brilliantly blue orbs. He memorized every detail of Naruto's face, sealing it into his mind.

Then an idea struck him. Itachi blinked as chakra circulated in his eyes, blood red replaced his enchanting shadow-colored eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but be captivated by them. Eyes that were so similar to Sasuke's, yet so different. Sasuke's eyes held anger, determination and hate whenever the Sharingan was directed at Naruto. Itachi's eyes held longing, interest, fascination, confusion and a few unnameable emotions. They were emotions he never thought Uchiha Itachi was capable of feeling. Naruto couldn't bring himself to remember the moments leading up to this and how everything had changed so quickly, but when Itachi's finger stroked his face fondly, all rational thought left his head and he leaned into warm body offered to him.

Then the warmth was gone.

Snapping out of his daze, the sudden coldness brought Naruto back to reality. For a moment, he just stared at the empty room and the now open window. A harsh breeze fluttered through and surrounded Naruto like a blanket of sadness. He felt like a part of his heart had been torn out, and for the life of him Naruto couldn't fathom why. He'd never known Itachi, never spent more than a few moments with him until now. His mind had been so easily clouded by those foreign feelings. He wanted to hit himself for becoming lost in Itachi's ministrations.

Naruto sighed quietly, growing more frustrated with each passing minute. He decided there was no use in dawdling around, lingering in the room's loneliness. He pushed himself away from the door and made his way across the room. After contemplating for a moment, he decided to follow Itachi's lead and exit through the window.

As Naruto's hands braced the window-frame, ready to launch his body forward, he caught a glint of silver from the corner of his eye. He released the frame and moved in for a closer inspection. It was a small, silver chain, oval shapes scattered equally throughout. He picked the necklace up delicately, wondering why it seemed so familiar.

Then it hit him.

It was Itachi's necklace.

Naruto couldn't remember a time when Itachi didn't have that necklace on. It always drew his attention so he distinctly remembered noticing it in all of their encounters. Itachi was in such a rush to leave that he'd left it behind. Naruto wondered, offhandedly, why Itachi would have taken it off in the first place.

Fisting the metal tightly in his palm, Naruto pocketed the jewelry before heading back to the window to continue his trek home.

He had a lot of explaining to do.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"I assure you, I'm fine. I don't require any time off." Naruto's voice grew bitter, as if the very idea of a day off from missions was highly disturbing.

"Gaki- Naruto. Just accept it. There are no missions that require someone of your status right now." Tsunade eyes tightened painfully in her stubbornness. She'd get the damn kid to take a day off even if it killed her. The receding light in Naruto's eyes scared her. She feared that giving into his desires would only push him quickly towards isolation.

Naruto twitched slightly, whether it was in annoyance or disbelief, Tsunade wasn't sure. She'd given up trying to read Naruto, who once was an open book of emotions. He was now constantly quiet and calm.

It unnerved her.

"I'll take a lower rank mission." Naruto's stance was firm again, assuming he'd won the battle for sure.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," She smirked, "No missions left, actually." Tsunade slid the paperwork into a drawer of her desk, slamming it shut for good measure when his eyes flickered to the pile in suspicion. "Now, go!"

"As you wish, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade watched Naruto disappear from the room in a gust of wind, letting her façade drop once he was out of sight. It pulled the strings of her heart to see Naruto so reclusive. She could only hope this would help him. It was all she had to give after months of failed attempts to spark the boy's old persona back to life. She'd even gone so far as offering him a week's worth of ramen to spend some time with his old friends, but all her pleas fell upon deaf ears.

"Shizune." Tsunade called softly, clutching her head in exasperation and resting her elbows on her desk. She needed some alcohol. "Shizune!"

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Today was Naruto's first day off.

First day in a long, _long _time.

Naruto could barely remember what having off from missions felt like or what he was supposed to do. Missions gave him something to do; they made him feel useful and granted him the ability to be away from the village for a bit. Not to mention, the missions, usually solo, played a huge part in Naruto's growth as a ninja.

It was addicting.

Once Tsunade had given him a taste of his first S-Class mission, Naruto had been hooked. The hunt, the success, the adrenaline; it became Naruto's much needed release.

Mission-less and desperate for a distraction, he couldn't think of anything to occupy himself.

So there he was, sprawled across the bed, head dipped over the edge, while he dangled his new obsession above his face. Naruto fixed a harsh glare on the cursed object, hoping maybe it would catch fire and reduce to ashes, taking with it the unsettling void that now occupied space in him.

He threw the material harshly across the room, watching with mild fascination when it smacked against the wall and coiled into a pile on ground.

Time seemed to slow down and before he could stop himself, Naruto was crouched on his haunches, picking the necklace up and examining it for damage. He sat down heavily with a growl of annoyance. Turning back to the object of his assessment, Naruto rested one arm on his knee, with his chin cradled in his palm contemplatively. He closed his eyes and willed away the guilt he felt for trying to destroy the jewelry.

It was just sitting there…_mocking _him.

"_Don't you think it's rude to leave so suddenly after all my hospitality, Naruto-kun?"_

Naruto felt his breathing quicken.

"_Stay."_

Tossing the necklace to the side carelessly, he tried to think of something _other_ than its mysterious owner. Nevertheless, Naruto's hand subconsciously reached out to grab the offending article and get it safely back into his hands.

"Ah! Not again!"

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

The night brought along restlessness in Naruto, something he wasn't used to feeling. The exhaustion of missions always tended to make falling asleep a simple task.

He'd spent a while just lying tangled up in his sheets, feet kicked out at the bottom so he could enjoy the cool breeze coming through his window from time to time. Even though he loved to be out on missions, to be away, he forgot how peaceful the nights in Konoha could be.

When was the last time he stayed awake long enough to hear the normally loud and active streets of Konoha at rest?

His musings over home lead him to think about the people closest to him. Such stressful thoughts were ideal for Naruto in a time like this. As of recently, he found his mind drifting to the select few people more often. He often pondered what their futures would be like. Since Naruto was content with how his life seemed to be going, it was only natural to wonder why others put up such a fuss about the simplest of things.

Soon his restlessness was replaced with the familiar sting in his eyes, like sand grinding along the inside of an eyelid, urging you to close them. Naruto happily obliged, basking in the fresh forest scent lingering in the air.

He was on the very edge of deep slumber when something disturbed him. For the second time in only a few months, he feigned sleep to identify the intruder.

The scent of the air changed the slightest bit, but Naruto caught on to it instantly with his heightened sense of smell. There was a bit of an earthy scent, mixed with mint and something else Naruto couldn't put his finger on, a unique and very familiar smell.

He tried to stay inconspicuous as he breathed through his nose again, finding he didn't mind the smell so much.

Naruto smirked, pretending not to notice the way his intruder stepped soundlessly into his room with practiced ease.

He waited patiently, gauging the best moment to interfere with Itachi's search.

"Looking for this?" Naruto voice was calm and well aware of his surroundings, as he lazily lifted one arm to the air. The necklace hung innocently from Naruto's index finger for a moment, before he retracted his hand and returned the necklace to its place under his pillow. His smirk grew when he felt the bed dip and he had a lap full of Uchiha whose knees were planted securely on either side of Naruto's hips. "Took you long enough…Itachi."

Naruto rolled on his back, trying to get a better look at Itachi while readjusting said person with his movements. He almost groaned at the flat and expressionless look he was greeted with.

"It seems you have a knack for taking what doesn't belong to you." Naruto scoffed at Itachi's words, finding it rude for him to talk as if Naruto had done something of this nature before. He continued to stare at the man above him, refusing to back down from the silent challenge. He still felt somewhat intimated by their close contact but Itachi appeared unaffected.

It was only then Naruto realized that Itachi's eyes were not completely black like he had previously thought. They were a dark grey, the color of storm clouds at their most menacing. The moon outside illuminated every shade of Itachi's dangerous eyes and he vaguely remembered the pain those eyes had caused Sasuke and Kakashi. A bit of excitement or fear, Naruto didn't know which, snuck up his spine at the thought.

"You left it behind. A thank you would do just fine."

Itachi's face was suddenly inches from his own and Naruto struggled to keep his heartbeat steady. It seemed he was unsuccessful, if Itachi's smirk and the thumping in his chest was anything to go by.

The space between them grew smaller and Naruto could practically feel the anticipation rolling off him in waves. Itachi was disregarding the whole idea of personal space; in fact, it seemed like he was trying to mold their personal spaces into one.

The thought alone had Naruto's eyelids drooping, but sleep wasn't the cause of it. Itachi's lips were touching his own, just _barely. _His mouth opened reflexively, breathing out deeply and intentionally giving Itachi a small taste of his mouth. The wall between them fell and different emotions flooded Naruto's senses like rapid waters.

Itachi's lips were just as soft as they looked. He should've expected as much. Everything about Uchiha Itachi was perfect; it was only natural that his kissing would also be flawless.

Naruto fought with his control, throwing his arms around Itachi's shoulders to bring him closer. He felt Itachi slant his head to the side, giving better opportunity to deepen the kiss. Naruto only had a moment to consider the tongue brushing over his lower lip before it was inside his mouth, leaving nowhere untouched. Itachi's lips were so sinfully addicting. Naruto ignored the small tugging sensation at his neck. Nothing could distract him from the intoxicating movement of Itachi's lips against his own.

He heard a quiet moan, unaware of where it had came from, breaking through the silence as his fingers stretched out across Itachi's shoulders, traveling lower to rest on a slim waist.

The kiss ended all too soon for Naruto's liking. He watched as Itachi pulled his head back, planting a small kiss at the corner of his lips, before retreating completely.

"It's always a pleasure, Naruto-kun."

The words snapped Naruto out of his trance and he reached out to grab at Itachi's disappearing form. His eyes widened when they came across the evil monstrosity now tied securely around Itachi's neck.

Naruto had no idea how long he sat there, staring at the empty space Itachi had left behind, before giving into the persistent burning of his sleep-deprived eyes. Sighing, he flopped back down onto the pillows, his hand languidly feeling the empty expanse of skin that Tsunade's charm had formerly occupied.

"The pleasure is all mine."

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Being out of Konoha felt good.

His freedom couldn't have at a more opportune time, showing itself in the form of a solo mission to Iwa. It was a relatively unpleasant place for Naruto to be with his resemblance to the Fourth Hokage. The atmosphere was unusually calm and Naruto hadn't noticed any overly hostile looks or signs of a confrontation.

They said war can change people and the behavior of the once enemy village seemed to prove the statement. While Naruto felt it was safe enough to travel through the open roads of Iwa, packed with vendors and consumers alike, the pace was far too slow for his liking. So, he took to traveling on the roofs of buildings, surveying the area around him in an attempt to pinpoint his target.

As if on cue, Naruto spotted a black hooded figure weaving through the intense crowds. He sped up a bit but kept a decent distance from them, doing his best to stay out of sight.

Despite his earlier resentment towards the slow pace of civilians, Naruto decided he could hide best amongst a busy crowd. He jumped to the ground gracefully, hardly attracting any attention before moving into the protection of city's shadows. His prey never faltered or turned during their walk but Naruto had the sneaking suspicion his presence hadn't gone unnoticed.

Naruto's stalk, while he refused to call it that, led them into a more secluded area of the town. If he hadn't possessed the skill he did, he would've lost his goal amongst the sharp turns and numerous alleyways.

Naruto kept up a decent pace as he contemplated whether they were traveling in circles. Passing by a shabby cart stocked with colorful, handcrafted wind chimes for the third time, Naruto knew he was right.

So, as hopeful as he had been to remain concealed, it was inevitable that he'd be caught. Idly, Naruto wondered how long his target had taken to discover his presence; immediately, within an hour or in the last few laps? That was the only explanation as to why someone would make the effort to repeat the same path consistently. They either were trying to lose their stalker or wanted to confirm if they were being followed in the first place.

Naruto, by continuing to follow his prey, had fallen right into their trap; giving away his intentions.

Shaking his head to clear away unnecessary thoughts, Naruto's attention was back on the task, watching his prey stop in front of what had to be a random Inn. It looked as old and tattered as the stand they had passed not long ago. Naruto assumed the Inn was one of the few that allowed wanted criminals under its roof.

His mind drifted again, wondering if this was his target's regular residence or deemed the best place for confrontation. It was away from civilian eye but not as secluded as the outskirts of Iwa. He waited a few moments, eyes scaling up and down the pathetic structure that looked about ready to collapse. In all honesty, Naruto would prefer sleeping outside to this place.

He sighed, his mood quickly changing from determined and purposeful to nervous and hesitant before he caught movement from the corner of his eye and looked up, instantly recognizing the dark figure looming over stained glass.

If Naruto left now, he would never live it down. The way those eyes were looking down at him so tantalizingly, there was no way in hell he could just leave with his pride intact.

If the walk of shame existed, Naruto decided the walk of doom must be real too. It felt real and it was suffocating. The feeling you get while waiting to get your quarterly shinobi checkups; the insistent fingers probed in places never touched, even by you. The same feeling was currently taking over Naruto's rational thought, twisting the possible scenarios of this meeting in his head.

When he finally reached the correct room number, Naruto didn't bother with knocking, deciding that they were both passed formalities at this point. His hand hovered over the sliding door for a moment before grasping it tightly, his shaky fingertips slipping along the splintery surface. He closed his eyes and straightened his back, trying to relax and reassure himself that there was no need to be nervous.

He reopened his eyes; his determination renewed and pushed the door open slowly but surely. He wasn't fully prepared for what was on the other side.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Luck wasn't something that favored Naruto and neither did fate.

So, Naruto had made it his life's goal to do the unpredictable and to achieve the impossible. It was a feature that had grown under the harsh criticism of a village that hated him and fueled by the need for approval and love. The more they ignored him, the harder he tried. His persistence and tenacity rivaled the most headstrong of ninja of both past and present.

Somehow, over time, Naruto's desperate attempts to win the attention of others became less pronounced. People barely even noticed the change. If they did, they chose not to comment. Maybe they were relieved, believing that Naruto no longer needed approval and acceptance; believing that what they gave him was good enough to suffice.

They were wrong. It wasn't enough and Naruto's need never died. He had just learned to suppress it, push it back into the darkest corner of his mind. Love and affection were no longer Naruto's priority. It was why he'd immersed himself into his work so adamantly.

He needed the distraction from pain.

The cuts from blades or bruises from punches, even the agony that a strong jutsu caused couldn't compare to the pain of loneliness. One could only ignore it for so long, until it consumed your mind, took over every instinct.

Apparently, Naruto's time of repressing his needs had run out.

His hands desperately dragged across a strong back and the body, slick with sweat, moved perfectly against his own. Those torturous lips wreaked havoc along his neck as they found the spot that made Naruto's bones turn to jelly. His body rose and fell in perfect synchronization with Itachi's, their every breath bringing them closer as the unfamiliar weight of Itachi's body sent a curious frisson of pleasure through him.

Naruto _needed _all of it.

His hair was tugged back harshly, baring the skin that covered his pulse. Naruto swallowed in fervor, not having to wait long for the harsh bite into his flesh. Despite the sting of pain, his body shivered with pleasure, rocking upward to meet Itachi's advances. His arms abandoned the slippery skin of Itachi's back, grabbing at the sheets beneath him when their movements turned feral.

Naruto reached out for anything he could, fisting the long black hair pooling around his head, desperately trying to keep himself grounded.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head when Itachi's nails dragged down the sensitive skin of his sides. Everywhere Itachi touched him left a fire in its wake, burning Naruto from the inside out with desire.

No one had ever touched him like this, but it felt like the skillful hands knew his every weakness by heart.

Naruto started when Itachi rocked back, pulling him forward. He looked down with wide eyes, unsure of what to do in the new position. Itachi's eyes never left his own, searching for something in his blue irises. Then long, elegant fingers traced careless patterns along Naruto's thighs, moving up to ghost lightly over the skin of his back. Naruto arched away from the tickling sensations; his eyelids growing heavy and lips parted in an almost silent sound of appreciation.

That must have been the reaction Itachi was waiting for, as he secured one hand firmly on Naruto's hip, the other cradling the back of Naruto's head when it snapped back, dangling uncomfortably. A harsh thrust had Naruto's legs wrapping instinctively around Itachi's form, his calf muscles convulsing.

The eager movements completely contradicted the gentleness of the palm that supported Naruto's head. His straining neck dropped back down, knocking his forehead against Itachi's. Naruto stared at the clenches eyes and the small beads of sweat trailing down the normally composed face. He could feel the hot puffs of air escaping those lips and fanning across his face. Itachi's expression softened a bit then, eyes opening slowly to return Naruto's gaze.

Entangling his hands in Itachi's hair, Naruto gave up trying to hold in the breathy moans and whimpers. Those calculating eyes were watching him so intently, shooting sparks of electricity straight to Naruto's core. He leaned forward, experimentally licking up a line of salty liquid, finding the taste oddly gratifying. Instead of stopping, his tongue trailed a hot path to Itachi's mouth, licking the bottom lip tentatively.

Itachi's growl broke through the silence of the room. Naruto could feel the sound vibrate through him as his lips were taken in a dangerous kiss, stealing the air right out his lungs. He was helpless to do anything but let Itachi dominate him; giving up the control he had wanted so badly to relinquish.

Naruto didn't think it could get any better than this, but when Itachi's hips jerked up at a new angle, he was proven wrong. He was too far gone to notice when he was back up against the mattress, its wooden frame creaking in protest.

Yet, as Naruto stared into a hard gaze that possessed a passion he never thought possible, he was aware that similar emotions were pouring out of his very being. He couldn't help but wonder; how couldn't he have considered this scenario? Could he carry on with life after feeling this and hope things would just return to normal?

In the depths of his mind, the thought alone was disconcerting.

It was impossible.

Itachi untangled Naruto from a web of routine lonesomeness, only to tangle him back up in him. He wrapped them around each other like the insistent vines that always grew on the walls of old buildings. The ones that, even as you hacked and cut them up into pieces, you knew would persist and grow anew. Those immortal vines would go on for eternity, unwavering and holding on to life.

This _thing_ between them was like those vines. Persistent and impossible to ignore.

Naruto didn't have much time to think of petty things such as plants though. At least not, when teeth were tugging lightly on his ear and a firm body was aligning perfectly with his own. Their bodies met with a sudden familiarity, as though a missing puzzle piece had just snapped into place. It was a piece that had been missing all his life.

For once, Naruto wanted to be selfish. He wanted to let go and hand over control. To let this, whatever _this _was, happen.

It felt so right... even if it should've been felt wrong.

So, he did exactly what he always wanted to, but never partook in; he gave into his desires.

Only then did Naruto truly become, undone.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

All Naruto wanted to do was sleep. His body was aching as though it had been struck with an avalanche of boulders. He was clinging to whatever bit of sleep he had left. Unfortunately, for Naruto, the small feathery touches against his cheek and then his spine, followed by a few strokes along his arm were getting increasingly hard to ignore.

Naruto swatted the offending hand and paused, realizing that it was not his own. The accidental touch brought a flood of memories, mostly from the night before, erasing any tiredness from Naruto's system. He sat up abruptly, unconsciously moving his hand to rub the back of his head, his trademark nervous habit.

Itachi regarded Naruto silently, a small but genuine smile gracing his lips.

The soft look, Naruto decided, suited Itachi well. It made the Uchiha look younger, more carefree. His attention roamed over the rest of Itachi's pale face, moving downward to fall on the sparkling blue gem, secured on a thin string of brown leather. His hand reached out to brush the surrounding skin, fascinated by the way it twitched under his caress. The blue shined so brightly against Itachi's light colored skin, giving it a pleasant glow.

The bed shook as Itachi sat up and Naruto's hand dropped with the sheet to rest in Itachi's lap. Naruto watched, somewhat detached, when Itachi moved to unfasten the pendant at the back of his neck.

"Don't." Naruto caught Itachi's wrist before he could go any further. "I like it. It looks nice on you." He looked down quickly, biting his tongue, and suddenly finding the small threading of their covers very interesting. Too embarrassed by his outburst, Naruto chose not to stop Itachi when his movements resumed.

Naruto remained silent when the bed dipped a few inches behind him, only tilting his head to the side questioningly. His body tensed in reaction to the cold metal now lying just above his collarbone. Naruto's chin pressed against his neck, trying to get a better look and fingering the jewelry into a better view.

"I guess, this means…" Naruto's voice trailed off, the unspoken question floating in the air.

"What it means, Naruto-kun," Itachi's hands spread out, flattening against Naruto's back to pull him flush against Itachi's chest, blowing hot breath into Naruto's ear. "I am now tied to you, as you are to me, if you so desire."

"Yes." Naruto's cheeks burned but it wasn't enough to keep the smile off his face.

"Good." Itachi's hand cupped Naruto's chin, putting them face to face. "I hadn't planned on taking 'No' for an answer."

"Cocky bastard." Naruto grumbled.

Itachi only chuckled lightly, catching Naruto's lips in a sweet kiss and sealing their fate.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

**A/N:**

_This took me longer than it should have, I apologize._

_I hope you enjoyed it._

_I love you all and appreciate the time you took to read this._

_If you interested I will be updating my MC ItaNaru, once the dark cloud of school passes over me. ;)_


End file.
